<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanos Fucks an Ear of Corn by BeijingNoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567863">Thanos Fucks an Ear of Corn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeijingNoodle/pseuds/BeijingNoodle'>BeijingNoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Discord Idea, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeijingNoodle/pseuds/BeijingNoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m pretty sure the title sums it up pretty well. Thanos is lonely in the garden and with Adam Warlock filling his thoughts, things get a little desperate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanos/Corn, adam warlock/thanos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanos Fucks an Ear of Corn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is The Garden was like a paradise Thanos had never known before, not even back on his home world of Titan. The Mad Titan turned farmed spent his days tending to his crops, feeding the many different kinds of chickens, and simply living his life. Everything was in balance and his purpose is life was finally complete. Thanos found that he thrived in the solitude, of the most part, the lack of sassy, golden brats was not something he was used to after all this time. Adam Warlock had been a serious thorn in his side of ages, until Thanos had turned the tides and become the golden boy’s pain the the ass. Literally. The fighting had been good, the sex had been great, both together had been a whole new plain of experience. For both of them. The purple being had woken up several times in the last few months his whole body aching for the gentle but firm touch Warlock seemed to have. <br/>Thanos strolled through his corn field he held a half full basket under one arm as the other carefully inspected and picked each ripe ear of corn as he passed by.  Some of this would be going to the chickens, the rest was for him. He passed by his armor scarecrow and paused to look at it. The metal plating was starting to tarnish after months left in the weather after so long. The gold glinted softly in the light and his thoughts quickly wandered to Adam.<br/>“Do you truly miss me so?” Adam’s voice teased in his head, he knew the man so well that he could tease Thanos without even being present. Thanos quickly shoved any thought of Warlock away and thumped his way back to his small cottage. He closed the door behind him, set down the basket of corn, and sat down on a stool next to it. He began to process of shucking the corn and setting it on the table to prepare for cooking it. He’d managed to get through a few before his mind wandered back to Adam, his soft skin and fluffy hair penetrated into Thanos’s mind unbidden. The naked image of the golden man was a fond memory of a time between battles when they’d managed to relax. Adam had striped down completely and flung himself down onto any surface that Thanos was near, like a cat. He’d climbed all across the purple giant until Thanos had gotten annoyed enough to pin him to a nearby table and spank his ass red then fuck him until the smaller man wasn’t capable of coherent speech. He came back from his thoughts to his loin cloth being pushed out of the way by a quickly growing erection, it was bright red and the tip and leaking precum. He brushed the loin cloth aside and spat into his palm, best to get this over with quickly and get back to the task at hand. <br/>He gripped his cock firmly and gave several hard tugs. It wasn’t enough to get him off, he needed something more, he tried massaging his balls as he jerked off. Still not enough. He glanced around the cottage for something and his eyes landed on the table filled with freshly shucked corn. He was insane, it was the only explanation for what he was considering. He decided to hell with it and grabbed on of the larger ears of golden vegetable. It was a similar color to Adam’s skin and about the same size as his dick. It was worth a shot. He wasn’t going to deal with any stretching he knew how to take a cock, or any phallac object. He spat onto the corn cob, turn around so that he was bent over the stool and carefully inserted the cob. <br/>It stretch as it entered him was a dull pain, not uncomfortable and certainly not enough to make his lose his hard on. He pumped the corn in and out of his hole, starting the pace off slow. He let out a soft moan, this was what he needed. Even if he couldn’t exactly get it from the person he actually wanted this from. <br/>“My, my you’re certainly making a spectacle of yourself.” Adam teased in the Titan’s imagination. “C’mon then big boy, show me what you want me to do to you.” Thanos quickened his pace, he once again gripped his cock and pumped himself out of sync of his ass fucking. The two separate sensations of pleasure seemed to burn their way up his body until every little movement seemed to spark. He was moaning like a whore now as his whore conjured images of Adam whispering sweet nothings and promises of dominance. He hammered away at his prostate the thrusts become rough and fast as he neared his climax, the tugging on his cock went the same way as the corn cob. He let out a strangled groan as he came, cum splattered across the stool and floor. He dropped the ear of corn to the floor and panted softly. He swore he could actually hear Adam laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>